


Pynk [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Series: Multifandom Trope Vids [5]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Femininity, Meta, Pink (Color), Queer Themes, SO Much Kirsten Dunst, Sexual Content, Song: Pynk (Janelle Monaé), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Pink is the truth you can't hide, maybeA celebration of girlhood, girl friends, and girlfriends.
Series: Multifandom Trope Vids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096895
Comments: 28
Kudos: 59
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020, Fanvid Favorites





	Pynk [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at FanWorks 2020.
> 
> This was a massive undertaking spurred on by my love of teen movies, female coming of age stories, and queer love stories. By the time I sat down to vid, I had seven hours of clips set aside from over 60 sources — and there are more sources I would have liked to include, but left out because they strayed a bit too far from the theme or because I couldn't acquire high-quality video (RIP _Huge_ ) or because I basically just made a full-length vid for it on these same themes but with ska ([Buffy the Vampire Slayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540741)). I tried to find sources that reflect a diversity of female experiences, although there is definitely a trend toward the thin, cis, able-bodied, and white when it comes to girls wearing pink in media. Those sources are listed below (and I've also made a handy list on [letterboxd](https://letterboxd.com/tafadhali/list/pynk-fanvid-sources/)).
> 
>  **Content Notes:** While the song is, uhhhhh, obviously yonic, the vid is similarly suggestive to the [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaYvlVR_BEc) (more kissing, fewer vulva pants). It includes implied nudity and non-graphic teenage sexuality. There is a close-up of a bellybutton being pierced at 1:38 for those who are squeamish about such things. There is otherwise no blood, gore, or violence despite some of the more murdery fandoms included.

_password:_ **pink**

Available on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E52RMrh-Rw) | Crossposted on [Tumblr](https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/632921349954912256/pynk-a-multifandom-vid-password-pink-a)

**Sources, listed thematically:**

_LGBT Stories:_[Bit (2019)](https://letterboxd.com/film/bit/), [Blockers (2018)](https://letterboxd.com/film/blockers/), [Booksmart (2019)](https://letterboxd.com/film/booksmart/), [Boy Meets Girl (2015)](https://letterboxd.com/film/boy-meets-girl-2015/), [But I'm a Cheerleader (2000)](https://letterboxd.com/film/but-im-a-cheerleader/), [Dickinson (TV)](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt8518136/?ref_=nv_sr_srsg_3), [The Half of It (2020)](https://letterboxd.com/film/the-half-of-it/), [The Handmaiden (2016)](https://letterboxd.com/film/the-handmaiden/), [Hearts Beat Loud (2018)](https://letterboxd.com/film/hearts-beat-loud/), [Heavenly Creatures (1994)](https://letterboxd.com/film/heavenly-creatures/), [The Incredibly True Adventure of 2 Girls in Love (1995)](https://letterboxd.com/film/the-incredibly-true-adventure-of-two-girls-in-love/), [Lost and Delirious (2001)](https://letterboxd.com/film/lost-and-delirious/), [Ma Vie en Rose (1997)](https://letterboxd.com/film/ma-vie-en-rose/), [Margarita with a Straw (2014)](https://letterboxd.com/film/margarita-with-a-straw/), [The Miseducation of Cameron Post (2018)](https://letterboxd.com/film/the-miseducation-of-cameron-post/), [Pariah (2011)](https://letterboxd.com/film/pariah/), [Princess Cyd (2017)](https://letterboxd.com/film/princess-cyd/), [Psycho Beach Party (2000)](https://letterboxd.com/film/psycho-beach-party/), [Rafiki (2018)](https://letterboxd.com/film/rafiki-2018/), [Runaways (TV)](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1236246/?ref_=nv_sr_srsg_0), [Sex Education (TV)](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7767422/?ref_=nv_sr_srsg_0), [Teenage Cocktail (2016)](https://letterboxd.com/film/teenage-cocktail/), [Unpregnant (2020)](https://letterboxd.com/film/unpregnant/), [Water Lilies (2007)](https://letterboxd.com/film/water-lilies/)

 _Gal Pals:_[Anne of Green Gables (1985)](https://letterboxd.com/film/anne-of-green-gables-1985/), [Baby Sitters Club (TV)](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt8690518/?ref_=nv_sr_srsg_0), [Banana Split (2020)](https://letterboxd.com/film/banana-split-2018/), [Bring It On (2000)](https://letterboxd.com/film/bring-it-on/), [Clueless (1995)](https://letterboxd.com/film/clueless/), [Dick (1999)](https://letterboxd.com/film/dick/), [The Edge of Seventeen (2016)](https://letterboxd.com/film/the-edge-of-seventeen/), [Emma. (2020)](https://letterboxd.com/film/emma-2020/), [Girlhood (2014)](https://letterboxd.com/film/girlhood-2014/), [Jawbreaker (1999)](https://letterboxd.com/film/jawbreaker/), [Jennifer's Body (2009)](https://letterboxd.com/film/jennifers-body/), [Lady Bird (2017)](https://letterboxd.com/film/lady-bird/), [Mean Girls (2004)](https://letterboxd.com/film/mean-girls/), [Never Goin' Back (2018)](https://letterboxd.com/film/never-goin-back/), [Now and Then (1995)](https://letterboxd.com/film/now-and-then/), [Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997)](https://letterboxd.com/film/romy-and-micheles-high-school-reunion/), [Teen Beach Movie (2013)](https://letterboxd.com/film/teen-beach-movie/), [Thirteen (2003)](https://letterboxd.com/film/thirteen/), [Tragedy Girls (2017)](https://letterboxd.com/film/tragedy-girls/), [Whip It (2009)](https://letterboxd.com/film/whip-it/)

 _Sisters:_[Little Women (2019)](https://letterboxd.com/film/little-women-2019/), [Mustang (2015)](https://letterboxd.com/film/mustang-2015/), [Sharp Objects (TV)](https://letterboxd.com/film/sharp-objects/), [To All the Boys I've Loved Before (2018)](https://letterboxd.com/film/to-all-the-boys-ive-loved-before/), [The Virgin Suicides (1999)](https://letterboxd.com/film/the-virgin-suicides/)

 _Other*:_[The Breakfast Club (1985)](https://letterboxd.com/film/the-breakfast-club/), [Bye Bye Birdie (1963)](https://letterboxd.com/film/bye-bye-birdie/), [Carrie (1976)](https://letterboxd.com/film/carrie-1976/), [Dirty Dancing (1987)](https://letterboxd.com/film/dirty-dancing/), [Fame (1980)](https://letterboxd.com/film/fame/), [The Fits (2015)](https://letterboxd.com/film/the-fits/), [Grease (1978)](https://letterboxd.com/film/grease/), [Hairspray (2007)](https://letterboxd.com/film/hairspray-2007/), [Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)](https://letterboxd.com/film/jumanji-welcome-to-the-jungle/), [Marie Antoinette (2006)](https://letterboxd.com/film/marie-antoinette-2006/), [Pleasantville (1998)](https://letterboxd.com/film/pleasantville/), [Pretty in Pink (1986)](https://letterboxd.com/film/pretty-in-pink/), [Raw (2016)](https://letterboxd.com/film/raw-2016/), [Stranger Things (TV)](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4574334/), [Valley Girl (1983)](https://letterboxd.com/film/valley-girl/)

* Most of these have female friendship as well, but perhaps not so intensely passionate or as central as the Gal Pals movies? tbh I've read femslash about more than one of them so these are not very concrete categories.


End file.
